Happy to Help
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Caitlyn has a bad birthday and Jason tries to make it better. For Standard-Ang3l.


**A/N: **For Standard-Ang3l because she needed cheering up on her birthday. :) So, yeah, I wrote this way back around her birthday. Haha. I have another poll up! **Go vote!** It's posted on **my profile!** Tell me what I should post next! :)

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Happy to Help<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Caitlyn <em>wanted<em> to be happy. Today of all days she _wanted_ to be happy. It was her birthday! Who was grumpy on their birthday?

Caitlyn apparently.

She'd gotten into a fight with her mother earlier in the day. It seemed her mother assumed Caitlyn would be coming home for her birthday even though no such plans had been discussed. Mitchie, Jason, and Ella had already made plans for her birthday. What was she supposed to do? Dump the plans her friends had worked so hard on? She couldn't do that.

Caitlyn glared at the lock on her apartment door as she struggled to turn it with her key. "C'mon! Stupid new key! TURN!" She gave her key a forceful twist and cursed when she felt it snap in two. "No! No, no, no, no!"

She banged her fists on the door angrily for a moment before she jerked her cell phone out of her purse. She water welling up in her eyes. No! She would not cry on her birthday! She refused! She called the first person that came to mind.

"Caity?"

"Jase! I _hate_ my birthday! I hate it! Absolutely can not stand—"

"Woah, woah, woah! You can't hate your birthday," Jason told her calmly.

"Yes I can! I can, and I do! This is the worst day I've had in a _long_ time."

"What happened?" Jason asked slowly. "Something had to happen to get you this worked up."

"My mom just miraculously expected me to read her mind and then my dumbass new key—"

"Can a key _be_ dumb? It doesn't really have a brain." Jason asked. Caitlyn could hear his smirk.

"_Ja-son!_ Stop trying to make me laugh! I'm trying to _vent_ here!"

"I'm sorry," He said. Caitlyn was sure he was about to laugh at her. "Back to you. You were saying something about your key being a dumbass?"

"Yes, my _dumbass_ new key BROKE in the damn lock! I can't even get into my apartment to change for the plans that I _do_ have now! _Ugh!_ I mean is it my fault that my mother never called and _asked_ if I had plans or even _wanted to make_ plans? Was I supposed to suddenly develop the gift of telepathy or something? She's being _ridiculous_!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jason asked in confusion.

"My mother made plans for my birthday. She's invited the _whole family_ over for dinner and then called to tell me about it this morning! This morning! I can't ditch you guys! You've been working on these plans for a really long time!" Caitlyn said frantically. "I mean how rude would that be?"

"Caitlyn. Take a breath, and don't move. I'm coming over to pick you up, okay? And then we'll call a locksmith and then we'll call Ella. Everything will be fine. I promise. Just try and stay calm, okay, Caity?"

"Okay, okay," Caitlyn said as she took a couple of deep breaths. "Can—can you just hurry though?"

"As fast I can without breaking the sound barrier, Caity. Promise."

"Thank you, Jase. You're the best," Caitlyn said as she leaned back against her door and slid down into a sitting position. "I mean it."

"It's what I'm here for," Jason said. "See you in a bit."

"Bye, Jase," Caitlyn said as hung up her phone.

She huffed and played a few games on her phone to keep her busy while she waited for Jason. She didn't know how many minutes had passed, but it honestly didn't feel like it had been that long. She smiled brightly when she spotted Jason rushing toward her down the hallway. She stood and met him halfway. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Caitlyn said as she tucked her head in his chest. "Ugh, this has just been the _worst_ day."

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed comforting circles on her back. "It's all good, Caity. I've already called a locksmith _and_ Ella. Both are on their way. Ella's going to take you over to her studio while I hang out here with the locksmith. She's going to help you get ready. Then she'll bring you back here to pick up your new keys. He says he'll have to change your locks."

She nodded against his chest, and spoke up softly. "Thank you. Seriously, you've saved my sanity."

He chuckled. "I don't know about that. Some would say you've _never_ been sane."

She laughed lightly and smacked his arm. "Jerk."

He kissed her temple as he pulled away from the hug. "Happy to help, Caity."

Heels could be heard rushing toward them and they both immediately turned to find Ella smiling knowingly at them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "No. I was just thanking Jason for saving my birthday."

"And _how_ exactly were you thanking him?" Ella asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Caitlyn glared at her. "You really need to stop hanging out with me so much. You're picking up my lack of a speech filter."

Ella laughed. "I really _hate_ to pull you love birds apart, but we need to get you ready. And we don't have much time. Let's go, Cait."

"Right," She said with a nod. She turned to Jason and smiled brightly at him. She hugged him one last time. "Thank you again. Are you sure you're okay waiting on the locksmith by yourself?"

He smiled softly and nodded. He winked before he spoke. "I'll be fine. You go have fun with Ella. I'll be here with your key when ever you get finished."

"You're a prince, Jason," Ella said with a smile as she led Caitlyn away. She leaned toward Caitlyn's ear and whispered. "Your _Prince_ Charming, that is."

"Shut up, Ella," Caitlyn said with a silencing glare.

"Oh come on, Cait. You love him. You know you do," Ella said in a sing song tone as they loaded the elevator.

Caitlyn sighed and nodded. "I—I do. No use denying it now."

Ella's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Are you going to tell him?"

"I was thinking about it…maybe tonight."

"Oh my God, yes! Do it! Just tell him already. You've been in love with him for longer than I've been in love with—I mean…you've just been in love with him for a very long time," Ella said quickly.

Caitlyn smirked at her. "Who are you in love with, El?"

"No—nobody."

"Is it…Nate?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"I—how did you—How did you _know_?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows…except for Nate."

Ella gulped. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

Caitlyn laughed. "Not _tonight_. I've got my own confession to worry about."

* * *

><p>Ella quickly helped Caitlyn pick out a dress and then they did her make up and accessorized. Caitlyn was pretty sure Ella worked in record breaking time. They arrived back at Caitlyn's apartment <em>just<em> as the locksmith was leaving. When she and Ella approached, Jason smiled at them and then turned to Ella.

"I need to talk to you."

Ella's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"Just step over _there_ and talk to me about something, please," Jason repeated again in a more forceful tone.

Ella's eyes widened. "Alright, alright. Geez."

"Caitlyn," Jason said with a smile. "Stay here, please?"

"Does this have to do with tonight?" Caitlyn asked suspiciously.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Jason said hurriedly as he pulled Ella down the hallway and around the corner. Jason backtracked and stopped in front of her. He placed her new key in her hand. "Um, while we talk…you could make sure your key works. By the way, in case I forget later, you look very pretty tonight."

Caitlyn smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

"Okay, now I'm off to talk to Ella. Be right back."

Caitlyn watched in amusement as Jason scrambled away. She tried out her new key and stepped inside to grab a few things and touch up her make up before they left. Finally, Ella and Jason came back to get her.

"I'll see you guys later," Ella said with a huff as she waved to Caitlyn. "I've got to go make a few, or apparently _several_, phone calls."

"Bye, Ella! See you in a bit," Caitlyn said as Ella walked out the door.

"You ready, M'lady?" Jason asked as he offered her his arm.

"So, what did you and Ella talk about?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," Jason said with a chuckle. "And you know that."

She pouted and released his arm so she could lock her door. "Please, Jase?"

"No, it'll ruin the surprise."

She slipped her arm back through his and then squeezed lightly. "Come on, I'll still act surprised!"

He shook his head and gave her a disbelieving look. "No way. Not happening, Caitlyn."

"Do you not think I can act? I can totally act. You remember that time you had sideburns?"

He squinted at her. "Yeah?"

"Well, I _acted_ like I liked them. So, see? I can act," Caitlyn told him with a smirk.

"Wow, that was kind of mean," Jason said with a laugh.

Caitlyn shrugged and grinned. "It's why you love me. I mean, like me. It's why you like me."

"No, no. I'm pretty sure I love you," Jason told her as they stopped in front of his car.

Caitlyn froze. "What?"

"I—I love you?" Jason said with a gulp.

"You love me?" Caitlyn asked.

He nodded. "Yes, for a long time now."

"A long—really?"

"Yes, Caity. Really."

She smiled warmly at him. "I love you too."

He beamed at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She laughed and then glared playfully at him as he set her back down.

"Jason Gray, you are so very cheesy."

"And _that's_ why _you_ love _me_," He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sad, but true. So, where are we going for my birthday?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling. You can't just tell me you love me and then expect me to tell all," Jason said with an amused smile. "I'm not that easy to break, Gellar."

"You think so, huh?" Caitlyn asked with an evil smile. "Guess I'll have to try a little harder."

"Caity," Jason said in a warning tone.

She used the arms she had wrapped around his neck to pull his lips down to hers. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer. She lightly nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned before he forced her lips apart with his tongue and deepened the kiss. Her hands slipped into the curls at the nape of his neck and they continued to kiss for several minutes. When they finally pulled a part Caitlyn kept her lips hovering over his. She twisted her fingers in his curls, and smiled softly at him. "Now, where are we going for my birthday?"

"Your mom's," Jason said in a soft tone.

Her smile brightened. "What?"

"I called your mom and we decided to merge her plans with ours. That way everyone you love and that loves you gets to see you on your birthday, and no one gets left out or ditched," Jason told her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And _you_ don't feel like your letting anyone down."

She kissed him slowly and breathed deeply as she pulled away. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He cupped her cheek and then caressed with his thumb lightly. "I do, but I could stand to be reminded every now and then."

She laughed and then nodded. "Oh, I'll remind you. So much that you'll be sick of me."

He placed a short soft kiss on her lips. "I could never be sick of you. Ever."


End file.
